1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to medical imaging systems, and more specifically to collimator exchange and storage systems for nuclear medicine imaging devices.
2. Background Information
Conventional nuclear medicine imaging systems include one or more gamma ray detectors supported by a gantry. The gantry may provide mechanical movement of the detectors such that the detectors can be positioned in different orientations around a patient""s body. This allows image data to be acquired from varying angles around the patient.
Some gamma ray imaging systems use the principle of absorptive collimation to form images. Collimators used in absorptive collimation project an image of the source onto a detector by allowing only the gamma rays traveling in certain directions to reach the detector. Typically, a collimator is mounted to the imaging surface of a detector to selectively filter radiation reaching the imaging surface. Different types of collimators can be used to generate images of varying quality and size. Furthermore, certain types of collimators are better suited for particular imaging studies. When different collimators are used during an imaging session or between imaging sessions, the collimators need to be substituted for one another because each detector is paired with only one collimator at a time.
Exchanging collimators using conventional techniques and systems can be inconvenient and potentially dangerous due to the size and weight of the collimators. Many existing systems do not allow a patient to remain on the imaging table while an exchange is performed. Thus, in many existing systems, the patient must be moved off the imaging table when collimators need to be exchanged. However, repeatedly moving the patient to and from the imaging table whenever a collimator exchange is to be made can be time-consuming and harmful to the patient if the patient is in poor physical condition. Furthermore, many existing collimator exchange systems use carts which are heavily weighted when loaded, making it difficult for the operator to maneuver the carts into position. Such carts also occupy valuable floor space when in use or in storage.
A desirable collimator exchange system would allow more imaging sessions to be performed while allowing the patient to remain on the imaging table and not wait any longer than necessary. A desirable collimator exchange system would also conserve floor space.
The present invention provides an apparatus for exchanging collimators. In one embodiment of the present invention, the apparatus includes a first frame having a first receptacle and a second frame having a first docking member. A collimator can be attached to and removed from the first receptacle. The first docking member can be positioned adjacent to the first receptacle such that the first docking member can contact the collimator to remove the collimator from the first receptacle. The collimator is coupled to the first docking member while the collimator is removed from the first receptacle.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the apparatus for exchanging collimators includes first and second transfer members which are movably coupled to a housing, and a rotatable delivery arm having a first collimator coupled to a first side and a second collimator coupled to a second side. The delivery arm rotates from a first position to a second position when one or both of the collimators are to be transferred to the transfer members. When the delivery arm is in the second position, the transfer members are located adjacent to the collimators to be transferred. The transfer members can concurrently uncouple the first and second collimators from the delivery arm when the delivery arm is in the second position.
In yet another embodiment of the present invention, the delivery arm stores the collimators in a vertical plane, such as adjacent to a wall, to reduce the amount of occupied floor space. The delivery arm can be manually or automatically operated.
Additional features and benefits of the present invention will become apparent upon review of the following description.